La vida siempre cambia
by kiri-Us
Summary: Sakura y Naruto son hermanos, después de varios problemas familiares su padre decide que lo mejor sería mudarse a un pequeño pueblo llamado konoha. Lo que representara un gran cambió en la vida de los hermanos Uzumaki. Soy un asco para los resumenes.


**Capitulo 1**

**Lo que mal empieza… Mal acaba**

**By: Kiri-Us**

Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Mi nombre es Sakura Uzumaki y tengo 14 años hace dos meses nos mudamos a una pequeña ciudad llamada konocha, a una casa que es de mi abuela, y hoy mi hermano y yo comenzamos en un nuevo colegio.

El primer día de clases, me prepare unos huevos. Esto es parte de un plan que invente cuando nos mudamos de casa, para hacer algo por mi misma. Decidí que podría comenzar por mi cuerpo, y agregarles un poco de carne a aquellas partes donde la naturaleza me avía dejado plana. Lo mismo que los panecillos con mermelada, la carne, las papas y todos los otros alimentos normales que Naruto rehusaba a tocar, Naruto es mi hermano gemelo pero somos totalmente diferentes y no solo en la forma de ser en lo físico nos diferenciamos especialmente por que yo tengo el cabello de un extraño color rosa y mis ojos son de un verde pálido y en cambio él pose un cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos azules, sin duda es idéntico a mi padre.

— ¿De verdad te los vas a comer? – me pregunto Naruto cuando los puse en el plato.

—Sí — le conteste –Voy a tomar un desayuno normal.

—Te pondrás flácida como todas las demás. Demasiado colesterol, arterias obstruidas, enfermedad cardiaca. Además, a munchos tipos les gustan las mujeres con apariencia de palillos.

— ¡Cállate, Naruto!

—Esos huevos, Sakura, son seres vivientes — dijo con fingida pena —pollitos que nunca llegaran a la edad adulta después de lo que hiciste con ellos en el sartén. Hasta parecen ojos allí en tu plato —señalo —Observa, como te miran con sus iris amarillas.

—No trates de convencerme —le dije, mientras rompía una yema con el tenedor.

-¿Viste? ¡Lo cegaste! Sakura eres una bestia, una sádica, una salvaje —dijo Naruto con su tono de sermón.

-Y tú eres un tonto. Déjame tranquila o te daré con este panecillo en la cara.

Naruto me sonrió burlonamente y se escabullo de la cocina antes de que pudiera afinar mi puntería. Yo continúe comiendo mis huevos tratando de no pensar en pollitos ni en ojos.

Termine mi desayuno y me maquille un poco. Mi padre había terminado de arreglarse para irse a su nuevo trabajo, mi padre se llama Minato, mi madre lo había abandonado hace cinco años por un hombre llamado Fugaku Uchiwa o algo así, algo que mi hermano no le perdona, a mí no me había afectado tanto quería a mi madre tanto como a mi padre aunque el era muncho mas estricto.

-No se dejen molestar en el colegio –dijo papá. Ya había oído ese consejo antes, cada vez que íbamos un nuevo colegio sin que jamás produjera un efecto

-Si, claro que si -le dije, mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar en el armario un abrigo que no delatara a gritos que era del almansen de baratas.

Naruto como siempre, tenia algo que decir: "_de los latosos me puedo defender; del hostigamiento me reservo el derecho a protestar". _Podía darme cuenta de que estaba preparando su vocabulario para un día del colegio. Con razón a los chicos les gustaba pegarle.

—Y no regresen tarde que su madre llamara hoy.

No tenía que recordármelo, pero Naruto con frecuencia lo olvidaba. Para ser un chico supuestamente superdotado, tiene varios agujeros negros en la cabeza, en los cuales caen las cosas y se le olvidan.

Fue solo al salir cuando mire seriamente a Naruto y lo que vi era desconcertante. Mi hermano se avía vestido para su primer día en un nuevo colegio como se vestiría un obrero que va a instalar las cañerías a una casa: zapatos grises para correr, pantalones de pana y una camisa que jamás avía sido planchada.

— ¿Qué miras? –me pregunto al notar que lo miraba fijamente.

—Naruto pareces un chico de un barrio bajo.

—Soy un chico de un barrio bajo —mira a tu alrededor, Sakura. Las casas en este vecindario no son mansiones venidas a menos, son bungalós venidos a menos.

—Sí, pero, cuando digo bajo, es bajo

—Aun así, no tienes que vestirte como del sitio de donde vienes —le dije.

— ¿Crees que mi apariencia en este momento es desconcertante...? ¡Debieras verme desnudo!

Naruto recito esta línea con una de sus más estúpidas sonrisas

—Ahórrame el tener que oírte.

—Entonces no seas tan impotable.

—No soy…impotable —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Te estas preparando para serlo. Todo el verano te has alistado para ser una presumida

Impotable, te estas convirtiendo en una esclava de la moda, como el resto de la gente. Mira la ropa que tienes en cima. No creo que jamás hayas tenido una falda antes de este verano. Y también poco sabia que hicieran medias pantalón adecuadas a esos palillos tuyos.

—Deja de ser imbécil —le dije dispuesta a darle un golpe si continuaba—. Simplemente no quiero que este colegio sea un desastre como el anterior. — Y tal ves tu también deberías preocuparte por eso. Es el primer día, Naruto, y deberías…

—Esmerarme e iniciar con el pie derecho —concluyo por mí.

—Naruto deja de actuar como un tonto.

—Y si no, ¿Qué harás?

—Le diré a todo mundo en este colegio que duermes con una rana de peluche.

—No lo harás

—Si lo hare —dije con firmeza, y eso lo hizo callar

Tenía un presentimiento con esta nueva escuela de que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien.

El colegio se perfilaba a lo lejos, el único edificio moderno en varias cuadras a la redonda. Se veía como un bloque de concreto, sin ventanas, gris, como un fuerte militar. Yo había estado allí la semana anterior para recoger mis libros, y la falta de ventanas me había asustado. Tal vez sufro de claustrofobia. Pero ya encontraría la manera de que eso no me afectara. Eso era lo que me decía a mi mismo todo el tiempo: Voy a encontrar la manera de encajar aquí.

—Mira las torres blindadas —dijo Naruto, señalando el sitio donde el arquitecto había situado la oficina del colegio.

—Es el diseño, Naruto.

—Deben de haberlas hecho los mismos arquitectos que diseñaron la prisión de San Quintín. Probablemente dijeron: _"Si sirve para asesinos convictos sirve para chicos de bachillerato"._

—Deja de ser paranoico.

—Ya veras, Sakura. Trata de escaparte antes del fin del día y los guardias te atraparan. ¡Zas! Las armas laser convierten a los estudiantes que se escapan de clases en plumas de humo. Son los últimos adelantos en educación.

—Naruto, metete todo eso por la oreja —le dije. A veces sus extravagantes fantasías me cansan.

Caminamos hacia el área de concreto, afuera de la entrada principal. Había alrededor de treinta muchachos allí, la mayoría de ellos fumándose las últimas colillas de sus cigarros. Unos pocos nos miraban fijamente; o, por lo menos, a Naruto, pues se notaba que éramos nuevos en el colegio.

Forcé una sonrisa y trate de aparentar que había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en esos predios.

Naruto, como era de rigor, guardaba su distancia, ay algo en su manera de mirar a la gente que hace que parezca un reto. Y un muchacho se tomo el reto en serio.

POv Naruto

—Oye, tu —dijo el chico pisoteando su cigarrillo —. ¿Qué miras?

Era un chico como de nuestra misma edad, bastante extraño a mí parecer, tenia el cabello de un color naranja como zanahoria y varias perforaciones en el tabique de la nariz.

—Nada en particular — conteste no iba dejar que ese remedo de punk me intimidara.

—Como se ve, que eres nuevo aquí y no sabes quien soy, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pera para la próxima, que te atrevas a mirarme te reduciré a un pequeño paquete de carne molida.

—No te tengo miedo.

—De verías porque la amabilidad se me esta acabando.

Todos los que se encontraban hay esperaba que en cualquier momento ese chico me soltara un golpe, hasta Sakura que se escondió en el interior del colegio para no tener que ver lo que iba a pasar, la esperada masacre.

Pero no paso nada esta vez ya que la campana sonó y nos recordó a los dos, a ese y a mí que no debíamos pasar toda la mañana holgazaneando en la entrada. Teníamos que entrar y matricularnos.

A Sakura y a mí nos había tocado en la misma clase, para la desgracia de Sakura. En cambio para mí no tenia la menor importancia, pero cuando entramos al salón vi que estaba ese engreído de pálida piel. En cuanto entre me dirija al único ha siento libre que quedaba en toda el aula, que para mi desgracia se encontraba enfrente de el pelos de zanahoria.

Ya podía sentir que este año iba a ser diferente a los demás.


End file.
